


Thanksgiving Blues

by sassystarrynight



Series: Spooky Little Boy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU- high school, AU- magic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows right after Spooky Little Boy.</p><p>Thor is not looking forward to Thanksgiving with his family. He wishes he had more time to spend with Steve; he isn't sure if they are officially a couple or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote Spooky Little Boy, wanted to write more in that verse! So thought I would go into Thor's family, and his issues. 
> 
> Perhaps I'll continue it and write a Christmas one.

It was cold and the trees were too bare for his liking.

“Come on, we are going to be late!” Loki called out to him, lunch bags floating in the air after him. Thor shot him a look, but he moved away from the window to grab his floating lunch bag and follow Loki out. Baldur was already outside, stomping and kicking the piles of fallen leaves.

“Baldur.” Thor’s tone was clearly admonishing, but Baldur just beamed and slipped his hand into Thor’s. Loki grinned on the other side of Baldur.

“Do you think Thanksgiving will be as entertaining as last years?” Baldur brought up, remembering how their aunt had gotten drunk and almost set the house on fire.

“I am hoping mother will convince father to keep the dinner between us.” Thor muttered as they set off to school. Thor was not looking forward to another big family and friends event, he was always so tired after Halloween.

“I remember you used to like these events.” Loki teased but Thor just scoffed. Back then Thor was not responsible nor training in how to better control his powers. Controlling the weather was very taxing.

“You’ve never liked them, brother.” Thor pointed out, shooting Loki a suspicious look, before grinning.

“I see, Sigyn will be coming to the dinner, won’t she?”

Loki scowled at him, but the faintest dusting of pink was on his cheeks.

“Yes! I miss Sigyn, she is really nice and gives me cookies.” Baldur brightened at that, causing Thor to laugh and Loki’s scowl to just deepen.

“I don’t know if she is coming, I invited her, she has not responded.” Loki muttered, and Thor immediately turned serious, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder, knowing how important Sigyn was to Loki, even if he would never admit it.

“You know she must be busy. Has she ever denied a request to dine with us?”

Loki only shrugged off Thor’s hand, keeping quite.

“Steve!” Baldur waved at Steve, who was waiting for them in front of Baldur’s school. Loki rolled his eyes as Thor brightened, leaning in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Bye!” Baldur rushed off inside, not even bothering to say goodbye properly, causing Thor to shoot him an admonishing look.

“I’ll just go ahead, not in the mood for you two love birds.” Loki sneered, rushing out.

“What’s his problem?” Steve frowned, but Thor just shook his head, slipping his hand into Steve’s.  

………………………………………….

Thor smiled as he took a seat next to Steve, digging his lunch, only to realize that Loki had once again, switched them. He sighed as he stared at the peanut butter jelly sandwich, meant for Baldur. At least, his brother would enjoy his lunch, Thor thought, before shrugging and eating his own sandwich.

“So, I’m going up state because for some reason, the parents want to have dinner with the grandparents. No idea why, but it sucks.” Tony groaned, head resting on the table, while Bruce patted his back.

“Bruce, you have to come with, save me!” Tony turned to Bruce, who only wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get in between the Starks.

“You could stay over with us. You know we never have much people for our dinner.” Steve brought up, smiling amiably at Tony.

Thor looked down at his sandwich, wondering for the first time, if perhaps he should invite Steve to dinner. Loki had invited Sigyn….should Thor invite Steve?

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to squirm my way out of going.” Tony grumbled and kept grumbling for the rest of lunch.

……………………………………………..

Heimdall was waiting for Thor after school, Loki was already standing by him, looking quite bored.

“I have to go.” Thor muttered, shooting Steve and the others a smile before rushing to Loki’s side.

“You know how much Freyja hates it when we are late.” Loki reminded Thor, who only grunted. Freyja could be a sweetheart but she was mostly on the side of crazy.

“Here I thought you two were not coming.” Freyja scowled, eyeing them the moment they walked into her house.

“Thor, you have a bowl of water waiting for you in the dinning room. You know what will happen if you flood it, again. Loki, living room, shape shift into everything in that room. Go. I have potions to finish.” Freyja snapped, not bothering to watch them leave, instead focusing back on her potions.

Thor and Loki shared a look but did as told.

…………………………………………………

Thor understood the importance of learning to control his magic, but he was exhausted on most days because of it.

“How were the classes?” Odin always asked at dinner, and Thor was never sure if he meant school or Freyja.

“Fine.” Thor muttered, pushing his mashed potatoes around on his plate. Loki muttered under his breath when Odin asked him next, neither up to talking after a long day.

“Perhaps you two will finally be able to show some things to the family for Thanksgiving. Perhaps without almost killing someone.” Odin turned to Thor, causing Thor to flinch, but he remained quiet. Loki averted his eyes when Odin turned to look at him next.

“Odin.” Frigga cut in, glaring at him, before turning to her boys, but they were already excusing themselves.

“Do you have to bring that up every single time?” Frigga hissed after she excused Baldur from the table.

“They are powerful, they must never forget-“

Frigga didn’t wait for Odin to finish, not bothering to excuse herself, leaving to the kitchen without a word. Heimdall trailed behind her.

………………………………

“Father will never let that go, will he?” Thor muttered, sitting on his bed, hand clutching the pendant hanging around his neck.

“Probably not.” Loki muttered, sitting on the floor, books around him. Thor sighed and waved his hand, calling his books over to the bed.

“Are you going to ask if you can bring Steve for dinner?” Loki asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I….don’t know.”

“He is your boyfriend.” Loki shrugged, but Thor only frowned. Was Steve his boyfriend? They hadn’t gone out on a date, nor had they talked about being a couple. In his last relationship, Jane had been very blunt, there had been no confusion.

“Have you heard from Sigyn?” Thor asked, not wanting to think about Steve at the moment.

“No.”

They fell silent after that.

………………………………………

They were two weeks away from Thanksgiving and Thor was reeling back from all the school work and from all the practice he had been doing. Advanced biology and chemistry was not going to do itself, he knew that.

“Are you sleeping?” Bruce asked, snapping Thor out of his daze. Tony and Steve were also looking at him worriedly.

“Steve’s been calling your name three times now and you were not responding.” Tony added, causing Thor to look at Steve, the worry clear in his eyes. Thor tried to smile, though the fatigue was still clearly visible.

“No, I’m fine, really.”

No one was convinced. Steve was planning on asking Thor about it once they reached Steve’s house, it was Friday and they always spent it at Steve’s….except, Loki and Heimdall were there, waiting for Thor, after school. Steve tried to not look disappointed.

Loki motioned to Thor with his head, but Thor shook his head. With a shrug, Loki left without Thor.

“It’s Friday.” Thor turned to Steve, as if that explained everything and Steve figured that well, it did, didn’t it. Steve beamed and took Thor’s hand in his.

Of course, Thor ended up falling asleep in Steve’s room, but Steve didn’t mind. Thor looked like he needed the sleep.

“I’m not much company tonight, am I?” Thor muttered as he woke up, turning his head to look at Steve.

“You needed it.” Steve responded with a smile, fingers running through Thor’s hair. Before Thor could think too much about it, he asked Steve, “will you and your mom want to join us for Thanksgiving dinner?”

Steve was clearly surprised.

“What? I mean…..I don’t know Thor…..we already have plans…” Steve fumbled over words but was saved from saying anything else by Thor’s phone.

“I must go home now.” Thor muttered, rushing to his feet. Steve frowned, worried at the way that Thor sounded.

“Thor, wait-“

“I really must go. I’m sorry.” Thor muttered , rushing out of Steve’s room, bidding Steve’s mom goodbye before running out the door. Sara walked up and shot Steve a questioning look, but Steve had no answer.

Huh.

He wondered if perhaps, like Halloween, they were doing something special for Thanksgiving.

…………………………………………….

Thor walked into the living room, surprised to see Loki sitting there, looking paler than usual.

“Father? You-“

“Freyja called and I was surprised to hear that you had not showed up at her house.” Odin started and Thor could clearly see Loki flinch.

“Father it was just one afternoon-“

“One afternoon that could have helped stop you from hurting someone.”

Thor would blame his next actions on how tired he was.

“Why do you always bring that up?! I learned my lesson!! I don’t want to spend hours with Freyja! I have school work too!” Thor snapped and it was clearly what Odin had been expecting for he turned to Loki.

“You let your brother go, tried covering for him. I do not wish to do this, but you two leave me no choice. Sigyn won’t be coming to Thanksgiving.”

“That is no fair!” Loki cried out as he stood up.

“Father! Don’t! Don’t punish Loki!” Thor rushed to stand in front of Loki, hoping to protect him from their father’s punishment.

“Please, don’t do-“

“It is already-“

“PLEASE!”

Thunder echoed across the sky as lightning cracked out in the backyard.

Silence settled upon everyone, as Thor worked to calm down, willing the energy away.

“I promise, I won’t miss any meetings. I’ll even go on the weekends. Let Sigyn come to the dinner.”

………………………………………………..

Thor said nothing as he stared at the many potions Freyja had him working on. He still had a lot of homework to do, but his father took his statement about going on the weekends to heart.

He couldn’t wait until Thanksgiving was over.

“Don’t just stand there, go get me these ingredients.” Freyja snapped, handing Thor a piece of paper.

Thor was surprised to see Bruce at the store.

“Thor!” Bruce grinned at him and Thor couldn’t help but grin back. Freyja had given him a potion, a glamour, he looked too much like a zombie and she couldn’t bare to see him.

“Steve said he has tried to reach you but-“

“Father took my phone away and I’ve started practically living at my aunt’s.” Thor sighed, before looking up when he heard someone call out Bruce’s name.

“That’s my aunt, I have to go.”

Thor watched Bruce go, wishing his aunt wasn’t so strict and snappy all the time.

……………………………………………………

“Hey, are you ok?” Steve asked him on Monday morning, but what could Thor say, other than he was fine.

“If this is about the dinner-“

“No, it’s fine. I understand you have plans.” Thor quickly spoke up, but Steve didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes, well, Tony is going to be staying over and we are having Bruce come over too….” Steve still tried to explain himself, but Thor just shook his head.

“It is fine, honestly, I was with my aunt the whole weekend that is all.”

Steve immediately brightened, relieved.

……………………………………………………

Thor was not sure how much sleep he had the whole week. Perhaps five hours total? He would stay at his aunt’s until ten and then he would have to do his homework. There was no way he could let his grades slip.

He spent Lunch in the library, hardly saw Steve, which made Thor feel bad. He was feeling like crap all around.

But Thanksgiving was days away.

He just had to survive till then.

“Thor?”

Thor looked up from his book, surprised to see Steve there.

“Shouldn’t you be eating?” Thor asked, immediately regretting when he saw the hurt on Steve’s face.

“I haven’t seen you and thought I would come and ask if you were still coming over.” Steve muttered, voice soft, either because they were at the library or Steve’s was hurt, Thor couldn’t figure it out.

“I can’t. I must go to my aunt’s. I have to go now.” Thor muttered, his things packing up without Thor touching them.

“Thor, wait-please.”

But Thor was gone.

……………………………………………………..

“Thor, honey, you must eat something.” Frigga muttered, but all Thor wanted was sleep. Who cared about food when he only had so many hours of sleep? All he wanted was to sleep, why was that hard to understand?

Then it hit him.

He gasped, hands clutching his head, feeling like it was about to split open. Energy began to thrum through his body and he tried to channel it, to control it, but he was too tired.

“There is a storm coming.” Thor hissed, pushing away from the table and heading outside. He was like a beacon, if he couldn’t get himself under control, he would become the lightning’s target.

He sunk to his knees, clutching at the earth. The lightning wouldn’t kill him, but he didn’t want to take a chance that it would hit his family. He pushed the energy into the ground.

……………………………………………………..

Thor sometimes hated the fact that he could control lightning and thunder. Waking up after losing control was the worse feeling….and yet, he felt….relaxed. There was no headache, and he was glad, but also worried.

“You are awake.”

Sigyn. Of course. The healer.

“You need to sleep more.” Sigyn berated him causing him to chuckle.

“No time for sleep, sister.”

Finally he turned his head and opened his eyes, happy at the sight of Sigyn, her red hair up in a ponytail.

“Everyone has been worried over you, even your boyfriend, though I did not know you had one.” Sigyn teased, reaching up to caress Thor’s cheek. Thor sighed, feeling Sigyn’s healing energy spread over his body.

“Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, you should rest.” Sigyn muttered and Thor couldn’t stop himself from falling back to sleep.

He woke up later, wasn’t sure what day or time it was, but it was dark out. He could hear meowing and he groaned, because Heimdall could easily use the door, why was he at his window.

“Heimdall, shush.” Thor muttered, stumbling to his window, startling when he caught sight of Steve.

“Steve?!” Thor hissed, rushing to let Steve inside.

“I asked for you, but your father does not like me and Loki told me you were sleeping, but for three days in a row?” Steve frowned, agitation clear, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Thor wondered if it was because of him and he felt guilty.

“He was not lying, I was sleeping.” Thor muttered, which reminded him that he was still pretty tired. He swayed a bit, but Steve quickly caught him and helped him back onto his bed.

“Really? Is it a witch thing?” Steve asked, hesitant, but hopeful.

“I used up a lot of energy, I needed to replenish myself.” Thor yawned, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“So….it wasn’t anything I did? You weren’t avoiding me?”

“Why would you think that?” Thor frowned, pulling back to look at Steve, feeling guiltier. Those dark circles were because of him then!

“I’ve never had a relationship before, so….I….thought I perhaps messed up.”

Thor was stuck at the word relationship. They had a relationship then!

“So, you are my boyfriend, right?”

Steve turned to look at Thor, features softening as he smiled at Thor reaching up to bring Thor closer.

“We are boyfriends.”

“I’m glad.”

Thor fell back to sleep.

He woke up, Steve’s jacket draped over his shoulder, letting him know that last night had definitely not been a dream.

………………………………………………………..

Thor felt replenished, not completely, but enough.

“Thor, here, take this to the table.”

Thor smiled and took the mashed potatoes to the table. Freyja had brought dessert, after all, she had been delighted to hear that Sigyn was also there.

“Look at you, darling, with your fiery hair.” Freyja hugged Sigyn tightly, before moving to the kitchen. Sigyn shared a look with Loki and Thor.

Sif and Fandral arrived next, sadly, Hogun couldn’t make it, and neither would Volstagg. Idunna was going to be late.

“Steve practically camped out the last two days.” Loki muttered as he sat next to Thor at the dinner table.

“I’ll go see him tomorrow.”

Thankfully, dinner went by without a hitch.

Thor was happy to see Loki grinning and Sigyn laughing.

……………………………………………………………

“The jacket, it suits you.” Steve smiled as he caught sight of Thor, making his way over to him. They were going to get coffee and watch a movie.

“You think so?” Thor grinned, walking in step with Steve.

“Yes. How was dinner?” Steve asked, a bit hesitant, understanding that things weren’t that great the last couple of days.

“Good, it was, thankfully, good.”

“And we are good  too, right?”

“Definitely good.” 


End file.
